Le couple
by Ethrenne
Summary: Une ribambelle de scènes mythiques d'un couple qui, au fond, n'a rien demandé à personne, à part vivre heureux. En paix ? impossible...
1. Le tableau d'affichage, drôle de danger

- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont propriétés de Matsuri Hino.

- rating : K+

- Couple : Kaname/Zero.

* * *

_Un simple tableau d'affichage peut être la source de problèmes médicaux, tenez-vous le pour dit._

« Hey Kana-san. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais jouer du violon ? »

« Parfaitement. »

« Hey Kana-san. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais jouer du piano ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Hey Kana-san. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais faire le pont ? »

« Oui. »

« Hey Kana-san. »

« Oui… »

« Tu collectionne des trucs ? »

« Assurément. »

« Ah bon ? Et quoi ? »

« Le nombre de fois où je te demande mentalement de te taire »

« Qu…Quoi ? »

« Aie, l'aurai-je dit à voix haute ? »

« Tu…mais enfin tu… »

« Oh ! Aurai-je été exaucé ? »

« Kana/ »

« Non, chut, tais-toi chéri. J'en ai un peu assez actuellement. »

« Assez de ? »

« De toi. »

« QUOI ? »

« Mes pauvres oreilles… »

« TU OSES ! J'HALLUCINE ! TU OSES ! »

« Zero, du calme. »

« QUE JE ME CALME ? QUE JE ME CALME ! »

« Oui chéri, nous sommes/ »

« LA FERME ! »

« C'est toi qui hurle. »

« AH NAN ! COMMENCE PAS ! »

« Zero, écarte-toi. »

« ET EN PLUS TU ME DONNE DES ORDRES ! »

« J'estime que c'est une nécessité dans la mesure où tu empêches les autres candidats de voir leurs résultats de baccalauréat. »

« ARRETE DE TE TROUVER DES EXCUSES ! »

« Zero. »

« QUOI ? »

« Tu l'as. »

« J'AI QUOI ? »

« Ton bac. »

« DE QUOI TU ME… hein ? »

« Tu as réussi ton examen chéri. »

« Ah. AH! »

« Felicitations »

« KANA-SAN! KANA-SAN ! »

« Et c'est reparti. »

« QU… TU OSES ! »

_Kaname songea très sérieusement à aller voir très prochainement un otorhinolaryngologiste, un ORL pour nous, le commun des mortels. _


	2. Dualité autour d'une radio

« Bon Kana-san, quelques règles simples ok ? »

« Allons bon, voyons cela. »

« Des règles, Kana-san, des règles impératives. »

« Je crois avoir compris. »

« Tu vas devoir obéir, o.b.é.i.r. »

« J'ai compris, j'en suis capable tout de même. »

« Ecoute, je doute pas de toi, hein, mais bon… »

« Zero, je n'abimerai pas ta voiture. »

« Tu as furieusement intérêt. »

« Bien sûr chéri. »

« Donc, démarre. »

« Comme ceci ? »

« Oui. Prend cette rue, là. »

« D'accord. »

« Ne me regarde pas, regarde la route plutôt ! »

« Oui, oui. »

« Si tu fais ne serai-ce qu'une rayure à mon aimée/»

« Ta voiture sera intact. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse une promesse de sang pour un tacot ? »

« Mon aimée ? Un tacot »

« Chéri, que fais-tu ? »

« _Chéri _retourne à la maison sur le canapé, et en plus il te prend les clés du _tacot_. Puisque tu ne veux pas faire d'effort, je vois pas pourquoi j'essaierai de t'apprendre à conduire. »

« Chéri, mon adoré, adorable Zero reviens s'il te plait. »

« t'as quoi en échange ? »

« Et bien… »

« Ouais cool. Allez, J'vais dormir sur la canap'. »

« Je te laisse le contrôle entier sur les chaines de radios. »

« Tu vois quand tu veux. »

« Pour une fois que c'est toi qui a le dessus… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je disais, sans toi, ma foi, je serai perdu. »

« Mouais. Allez démarre, ma série commence dans une heure. »

« Bien. »

« Alors, la radio. »

« Chéri tu es sûr que/ »

« Oui. Je mettrai de la musique que j'aime MOI. »

« Zero tu/ »

« C'était le deal, tu n'y coupera pas. Point. »

_La voiture avance, un volume hautement élevé de Hard Rock en provient. Puis, le silence._

« KANAME ! »

« Je suis désolé mais là c'est impossible. »

« Le deal, n'oublie pas le deal. »

_Hard Rock._

« Impossible. »

_Silence._

« Le deal, Kana-san. »

_Hard Rock._

« Non, non, chéri. »

_Silence._

"Vire ta main de devant ce bouton Kaname ou je te la coupe."

« Il n'y a pas d'arme dans cette voiture, Zero. Avec quoi pourrais-tu bien me couper la main ? »

« Qui te dis que je parlai de ta main ? »

_Zero dirigea son regard vers le bas, histoire de bien illustrer son propos. La voiture repartit sur un air de Hard Rock fort connu._


	3. Bob

« Et donc Bob c'est bien non ? »

« Pardon chéri ? »

« Je disais Bob, c'est bien non ?

« Oui, oui très bien. »

« Parfait. Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord tout de suite Kana-san. »

« En accord ? »

« Tu as dit que Bob, c'était bien non ? »

« Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit en effet. »

« Alors, pas de problème. »

_Sur ces mots Zero quitta la maison. Kaname retourna à ses papiers. Puis…_

« Mais… De quoi parlait Zero ? »

_Kaname n'en avait aucun souvenir, juste du coton dans la mémoire._

« Hum. Et bien, c'est fâcheux. De quoi mon chéri parlait-il donc ? Un certain Bob… »

« Kana-san je suis de retour ! »

« Chéri ! »

« Tu n'as pas bougé de là ? »

« Comme tu le vois. »

« Oh tu vas voir, il est si mignon. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Bah, Bob voyons ! »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu ne m'écoutais pas ? »

_Redoutant la voix de strige d'un Zero en colère, Kaname choisit le choix de la sécurité. Enfin du moins le pensait-il…_

« Mais si, mais si enfin. Je ne me serai pas permis de/ »

« Oui bref. Il est vraiment mignon tu sais, il te ressemble en fait. »

« Quoi ? »

« Allez, viens le voir. »

« … »

« Kana-san ? »

« Je te suis chéri. »

_Tous deux arrivent dans le salon. Sur le tapis se tient un bébé ressemblant fortement à Kaname. Le choix de la sécurité, n'est-ce pas…_

« Il est mignon hein ? Tu vois, on dirait toi. Avec des yeux gris cependant. Approche, y'a même un peu de violet dans ses pupilles, c'est fascinant.

« Moi…yeux gris-violets… »

« Approche Kana-san. »

« Zero tu… »

« Oui je l'ai eu y'a pas longtemps. »

« Eu ? »

« Oui je l'ai porté longtemps tu sais, à force j'avais mal, il appuyait trop sur mon ventre donc / »

_BAM._

« Kana-san ? »

Zero se saisit de son portable.

« Allo Yûki. Tu peux venir chercher Bob ? Kana-san vient de me faire un malaise dans le salon, je veux pas que ton gosse soit traumatisé. »

_Leçon du jour : Cher Kaname, que ton esprit délicat se rassure, les hommes ne sont pas encore capables d'enfanter. Zero finira peut-être par __te le __dire un jour…_


	4. Rencontre du troisième type

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque ? »

« Oui Zero, j'en suis absolument certain. »

« Mais, et si jamais il se cabre ? »

« Impossible. »

« Et si il me mord ? »

« Impossible. »

« Et si il m'agrippe les jambes ? »

« Et alors quoi ? »

« Alors quoi ? Pour me faire tomber et m'étouffer lentement. Tu vois pas ? Tu devines pas son sourire sadique, ses griffes qu'il lime sur le sol en attente de chair fraiche ? »

« Chéri. »

« Kaname, s'il te plait, débarrasse-t'en*. »

« Zero, c'est décidé et acquis. Plus jamais de dessins animés le matin avant d'aller au lycée. »

_Pour comprendre, il faut revenir quelques minutes plus tôt._

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

« Kana-san je suis prêt on peut y aller ! »

« Quelques minutes chéri, je dois encore signer certains papiers dans le bureau. »

« T'abuses. Grouille. »

« Oui, oui. »

_Kaname partit donc dans le bureau en expédition pour signer les papiers qui lui avaient échappé la veille. Tout ceci sans savoir qu'un autre type d'expédition avait lieu dans le salon._

« Où est cette foutue télécommande… Ah, trouvée. »

_L'innocent chéri alluma la télé, engin qui allait être le déclencheur d'un complot diabolique._

« Mais qu'est-ce que… oh, des dessins animés. Voyons ce qui se fait maintenant. »

_Quelques minutes, comme promis, Kaname revint dans le salon. _

« Chéri ? »

« Grrmmmrllllrgm. »

« Adorable Zero, que fais-tu ? »

« Aaaeeiiggrmmmlll. »

« Ze… ah tu es là. Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

« Kana…Kana-san ? »

« Oui. Mais tu trembles ! »

« C'est parce q… »

« Seras-tu malade ? »

« N..non. C'est à cause du…de…enfin… A la télé !»

« Et bien… Des dessins animés, oui mais encore ? »

« Il y avait un…un… »

« Un quoi chéri ? »

« Oh Kana-san, c'était horrible! Il y avait cette chose ignoble, abominable ! Tu n'imagines pas ! »

« En effet. Mais enfin, qu'as-tu vu ? Quelle était cette chose ? »

« Un paillasson ! »

« Un paillasson… comme celui qu'on a à l'entrée ? »

« On en a un ? »

« Et bien…oui. »

« Enlève le Kana-san, enlève le ! Brûle-le ! Loin, sur une plage et enferme les cendres ! »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Le paillasson ! Il est possédé ! Le paillasson a une âme ! Et des crocs ! Et des griffes ! Et des yeux globuleux qui appellent au meurtre ! »

OOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ce qui nous ramène à la scène précédente._

« Zero tu es sûr que/ »

« Oui ! Brûle en Enfer, suppôt de Satan ! »

_Kaname se demandait si c'était vraiment le paillasson qui était possédé…_


	5. Transfert d'affection

_Kaname avait un secret. Un secret terrible. Et ce secret si épouvantable venait de rouler au pied de Zero._

« Je peux savoir ce que _ça_ fout là ? »

« Hum. Et bien… »

« Bob l'a oublié ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Ah. Il l'a laissé ici exprès ? »

« Chéri, il a deux mois, je doute qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit exprès. »

« Pas dit. L'autre jour à la télé j'ai vu un reportage sur… Nan mais attend, c'est quoi ce détournement de conversation pas du tout subtile ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles chéri. »

« T'as mieux fait question entourloupe Kana-san. »

« Tu vois le mal partout. »

« Que dans les paillassons. Tu t'enfonces là. »

« Comme j'aimerai, en effet. »

« D'accord. Alors pour que ce soit clair dans ton esprit, mensonge égale abstinence. Le lien est fait ? »

« Hum. Après tout tu subi aussi. »

« Crois pas ça. Je vais pas me gêner pour aller voir ailleurs. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. Rien que pour assurer la survie de ton hypothétique partenaire. »

« J'en aurai rien à foutre tu peux pas savoir. Après tout : _coup d'un soir, au revoir car sans espoir._ »

« Arrête donc un peu maintenant. »

« Oh mais toi mon con tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, rêve pas. »

« Je ne peux vraiment pas y couper ? »

« Honnêtement ? Non. Dis-toi que c'est mon côté harpie qui veut ça. »

« J'aime quand tu t'agrippe à moi, sais-tu ? »

« Mais oui, mais oui vampire réincarné pédophile. Bon accouche maintenant. C'est quoi _ça_ ? »

« Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agit d'un ourson en peluche. »

« Mais encore ? D'où il vient ce truc ? »

« Comment dire… »

« Oh ! Ça peut pas être pire qu'un paillasson, merde à la fin. »

« Oooooh si crois-moi. C'est tout du moins un peu malsain, chéri. »

« Parle. »

« Regarde la couleur de la peluche. »

« Ouais, gris-blanc. »

« Regarde la couleur de ses yeux. »

« Gris-violets. »

« Bien. Maintenant, mets ton esprit de Hunter en marche et conclu. »

« Je ne vois pas le rap… Oh ! »

« Oui _oh_, comme tu dis. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu me voyais à la place de cette chose ? »

« Je ne te le dis pas. Je te le fait juste comprendre par toi-même. »

« Kana-san… »

« De plus, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je faisais avec. »

« Ok, là c'est malsain. »

« N'est-ce pas. »

« Cependant, y'a un truc qui m'interpelle. »

« Ah ? »

« Ouais. Il parait presque neuf alors que…bon enfin, après utilisation quoi… »

« Je n'avais pas besoin de le toucher tu sais. »

« Je comprends pas. »

« Pour lui parler nul besoin de le toucher. »

« Parler… Ah ! Tu lui parlais ! J'ai cru que…enfin bref.»

« A quoi as-tu pensé au juste ? »

« Vu ton sourire bizarre, tu sais parfaitement. »

« Vrai, parfaitement vrai même. »

« J'ai réveillé la bête je crois. »

« Sois en sûr, chéri, Mon adorable Zero. »

_On ne les revit pas de toute la nuit. L'ours en peluche, quant à lui, fut donner à un enfant qui passait par là et qui fut heureux d'avoir un nouvel ami à qui parler._


	6. ITV : Préparation

Désolée pour la publication irrégulière. Mais bon quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas. En plus, comme ce ne sont que des drabbles, je me dis que c'est pas trop grave.

PS : I.T.V signifie "immersion en territoire vampirique."

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

_Le Nouvel an, fête bien connue de tous. Ambiance familiale, conviviale, chaleureuse, tout ça. Zero pensait ça aussi. Avant. Puis il s'était mis avec Kaname._

« Chériiiiii. »

« Kana-saaaaan. »

« Il est l'heure. »

«Ah ? Ouais cool, pars devant. »

« Zéro. »

« Pff. Bon, quoi ? »

« Mon chéri, ah mon adorable chéri, sais-tu quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Le 30 ou le 31, par-là, non ? »

« Le 31. Rester dans le canapé tout le long du jour ne t'arrange pas. »

« Fais gaffe, j'ai les télécommandes à portée de main, et on sait tous que ça vole bien ces machins-là. »

« Je n'en doute point. Tu m'as fait perdre mes mots. »

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. J'ai envie de bouffer, t'as pas idée. »

« Ah ! Alors tu vas être ravi. Je suis invité à une réception organisée par la haute aristocratie vampirique. »

« Amuse-toi bien. »

« Tu y es convié également. »

« Combien t'as du payé pour leur faire accepter ? »

« Rien du tout. Ils sont heureux de me faire plaisir, contrairement à une certaine personne vautrée dans son fauteuil. »

« Tu lui passera mes amitiés à cette personne. »

« Zéro, ne fais pas l'enfant je te prie. Cela ne va durer que deux ou trois heures. »

« Cinq ou six plutôt. Tu m'auras pas avec de la flagornerie, salopiot. »

« Ah. Je passe donc à l'étape suivante. »

« Tu vas te casser le museau. »

« Zero. NOUS irons à CETTE réception que tu le veuille OU non. Tu n'as PAS le choix. »

« Essaie encore. »

« Fort bien. Méthode forte donc. »

« Oh oui, j'aime quand tu y vas fort Kana-sAAN ! »

_Le couple Kaname/ Zero partit en direction du dressing, le premier portant le second avec au moins autant de considération que pour un bac à linge. Ne dit-on pas « unis dans l'adversité »?_

« Chéri, je te pose, ne songe même pas à partir. »

« Tu me fais vraiment/ »

« Chut, ne sois pas vulgaire. Encore que tu l'es toujours plus ou moins… »

« Ouais et si ça continue, ce sera plus que moins. »

« Zero, considère cela comme une faveur que je te demande d'accord ? Je suis même prêt à te la « rembourser » d'une manière quelconque. Alors s'il te plait, viens à cette réception avec moi. »

«Pff, ok. »

« Merci chéri. »

« Par contre j'ai rien à me mettre. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai tout prévu. »

« Ah. »

« J'ai 25 tenues à te faire essayer. »

« Ah. QUOI ? »

« J'ai beaucoup hésité pour savoir laquelle t'irait le mieux. De fait, je les ai toutes achetées. »

« T'es un grand malade mon pauvre. »

« Allons, allons. Déshabille-toi chéri. Nous avons le temps mais il ne faut pas trop trainer tout de même. »

_Ainsi commença la plus que longue soirée de Zero._

* * *

Cette scènette aura sûrement une suite. Bien à vous...


End file.
